The Ugly Past, The Ugly Present, The Uglier Future
by hanz242
Summary: First the rusties.... now centurys later humanity wants something. They want control. They've taken Lily's boyfriend, her bestfriend and all she's ever known, but she's determind they won't take all she has left. Her brain. Set before Uglies.
1. Thats not like him'

_A/N This story is set before uglies. The technology is less advanced and uglies aren't really ugly, they are just like you and me. This story is about the operation and how they managed to change society so that normal people are 'ugly' and the operation changes them to 'pretties'. This is a story about one girls resistance towards the operation, and how she realised what Tally learns in Uglies all by herself, and how she resists against the whole thing. It's also a story about change, and unrequiented love and how things change even when you don't want them to. Enjoy chapter 1, 2 will be up soon!_

"He's been gone two whole days! Not even _one_ ping Joy! Not _one_! I'm so worried. The last I heard from him, he was going to the dentist to get a filling, then I don't hear from him for_ two_ days. Seriously it s not like him. Urg...this is so bogus!" worry fills me from the top of my frizzy matted ginger hair to my huge size nine feet. Jason never leaves this long without telling me where he's going.

"Lily, please chill. He ll be fine, no worries! He's 18. I know your _completely_ in love with the guy, but maybe he needed some time to think. You guys are together all the time, literally _all_ the time. Maybe he just needed some space," Joys eyes twinkle. She has these piercing emerald eyes which are so assertive; they make you want to believe whatever she says. She ruffles are fingers through her short, dark hair.

"I know, you re right. Maybe that's what's up with him. I'll just leave it. I guess I shouldn't be that bothered. He _is_ entitled to his own life. I owe him that much!" our laughs are carried away by the wind.

I glance at the view. The whole of the city is laid out before me. It looks so fragile and innocent. Construction on the other side of the river is taking place. Four big sky scrapers mask the sky like giant unwanted intruders. The council won t tell us what it s all about; we all assume its more office buildings or something. _Nothing exciting. _

I place my feet on the hover board and I wait until It has adjusted to my centre of gravity. Gently we descend from the low rooftop. We slalom through some large pine trees, about the only ones left in the park. The others were moved to make way for the metal grid which kept the hover boards levitating.

Ping. Ping. Ping.

"Someone's pinging me! Crap, JOY! I m landing for a second," she is away off into the shrubbery ahead.

"Hello?" I quickly answer the ping.

"It's nice to hear your voice," a voice exclaim's on the other end of the small device attached to my jacket. The voice is crackly, but I vaguely recognise it.

"Jason? Is that you? I ve been really worried? Where are you? What s going on?" quickly I blurt out loads of the questions which have been going around in my head in the past few days.

"Listen I can't stay long ok. Everything is great, more than great! Go to the town square tomorrow at noon, ok? I'll see you then. I've missed you so much babe," his deep rugged voice sends shivers down my spine. Then something clicks. Babe? Since when does Jason call me babe? Urg.

"Ok? Details would be nice...," the line goes dead.

A breathless Joy lands beside me.

"What was that all about?" she exclaims.

"It was Jason, he was ecstatic about something. I m not sure... ," I stand here dumbfounded. The whole conversation happened a bit suddendly.

What just happened? I'm really sure it's something I'm not going to like either. _Sudden phone calls? Babe? Disappearing acts?_ I know I sound like a nagging mom, but seriously Jason doesn't do things like that _ever._

I m pretty sure there's something _fishy_ going on.

_I guess I'll wait till tomorrow at noon to find out._

_A/N The construction over the bridge is new pretty town being built.  
_


	2. The future, my friends is pretty

Chapter Two

The sun-rays beaming in from my dorm room awoke me with a startle. _What time is it? 11.30_?! Quickly I hurry and get dressed, I leave my hair un-brushed, I mean, it's not like Jason will be _that_ bothered. All I want do is see him and to sink deep into his hazel eyes, and to hold his tall skinny, lanky frame and to ruffle his long unruly mousy brown hair.

Quickly I grab my hover board and slowly manoeuvre it out of the window and place it on the roof. I climb out and jump on. Boarding is second nature to me these days, all of last summer me and Joy spent so much time boarding in the ruins that this little outing seemed a bit dull.

The town centre isn t all that far away, I could see it overhead now. It looks like some sort of festival is going on. That s strange; normally the dorm-minders inform us of fun things to do around town. So I quickly land and I realise I m in the middle of a big crowd. I quickly move through the crowd to see what they are gawking at.

A man's booming voice erupts from a pair of speakers either side of a large stage.

"Other ancestors ruined our land, with their prejudiced thoughts and their ugly, cruel minds. But we, we are the future! The future of a world where everyone will be equal, and there will be no more conflict and no more racism! The golden age has come my friends. An age where all will be equal! I give you, ladies and gentlemen, the future of our world. A world where everyone will look beautiful, my ugly friends!"

I look onstage, two tall graceful creatures enter onto the stage, one male and one female. The female, slightly smaller than the male, has a perfectly symmetrical face with two huge, heavily lashed, lilac eyes. They scream, you want to know me, I'm kind, you want to help me, to care for me. She has a small perfectly formed nose and big lips which say _I'm vulnerable, I'm beautiful_. She is the most beautiful person I've seen in my life, all together her features create a masterpiece, a walking piece of artwork. Her long, chestnut hair cascades past her chest. Her cheekbones are perfectly pronounced and her warm rosy flush could brighten anyone's day.

The boy is the most beautiful guy I ve ever seen in my life. He has sun kissed skin and a healthy golden glow to his cheeks. His high cheek bones and his full kissable lips make you want to melt. His big hazel eyes glow golden in the sunlight. His hair is short, but not unattractively so. The two perfect beings look beautiful together, glowing radiantly on the stage.

Quickly I snap out of this dizzy-making state of mind. While the rest of the crowd is still awestruck by the spectacle, I gawk at them gawking at the two perfect people on stage.

The booming voice starts again.

"From now on, on their sixteenth birthday, you or your children will undergo an operation to make them like this, beautiful, and virtually indestructible. They will be healthy; disease will no longer touch our future generations. No longer will we have this ugly exterior, we will be superior! These two pretties , are the start of the future generation, would you like to say a few words?" The female pretty gently parts her lips before she speaks.

"Thank you so, so much for this opportunity. The operation has made me like a whole new person, I can finally see! I feel so good about myself. I m rid of my imperfections and I finally feel human and completely whole. Trust me; it s so happy-making!" she exclaims cheerfully.

The male pretty speaks and the audience is so silent...they are hanging onto every word. Literally, if a pin-dropped, _everyone_ would have a fit

"I'm glad to be part of something like this. The future used to be a dizzy-making thought but now I think we can all be happy with ourselves. I feel the best I have in my life, it s like I ve shed a new skin and now I'm finally who I always was, just a newer, completely more awesome model! I d also like to say hi to my girlfriend, Lily, if she's here somewhere," he scans the crowd. He smiles a thousand watt smiles which sparks weird emotions in my heart.

_..... Holy......crap. It can't be? No way. No way. _


	3. Kissing movie style

Lily. Lily is my name. I'm Lily. There's other Lily's here. Yes......no. I've never met anyone with rusty name like Lily....I'm the only Lily.

They are coming off stage. The two beautiful people and the doctor climb off the stage, as the audience glare in awe.

"An operation made them look that beautiful.....It's a scam....they look too perfect...like dolls....oh my gosh....the male just looked at me..... " the audience buzzes with self conscience words and thoughts.

The doctor shakes hands with middle aged men, women and old crumblies.

"I'm in need of a facelift," mutters one middle aged man as they walked past him.

The doctor turns to him slowly, "All in good time young man," the doctors commanding voice goes with the approving nod he gives the man.

The two beautiful people go through the crowd, because everyone basically bows as they past.

They aren't the future, they can't be. A world with that much beauty. What would then define beauty? That would then be truly beautiful?

Gradually they get closer. I glare at the strange beautiful boy. He glares back. My horrified stare is rewarded with a look of euphoria. He s smiling at me. Me. This picture of utter perfection is staring right at me and all I do is try to get my jaw from the ground. That's when I see him running. Running...towards _me_. I just stand, unable to plant my feet from the ground. _Should I run? I don't know this person! It could be a creepy stalker for all I know. Run lily_. I really can't run though. Not when something this a dream-like is occurring.

The crowd is parting as he runs through all of the star struck audience. They are all staring at him....running towards _me_.

Suddenly, his arms are around me and his muscular arms envelope my body. He smells my hair and then pulls back. These huge, beautiful hazel eyes, with a gold iridescence stare right into mine. Gently he caresses my cheek lovingly and then we kiss. Like a movie kiss, slowly, passionately, lovingly. I get way too caught up in the moment, and before I know it, I'm kissing him back, because his big, full lips are so soft and kissable. And then the self-conscious thoughts overtake my pleasurable ones. _Why is this guy kissing you? You re a no-body. Your hair is fizzy, your nose is huge and your freckles make you look like a kid. Things like this don't happen to you Lily. _

That's when I step back.

"Who are you?" I breathe, as a look into his eyes.

"Lily, seriously, cut it out" he looks shocked and taken a-back.

"No, really...I really...uh...don t know you. Why do you know my name? Not that I have a problem with you knowing my name...or anything. It s just...I shouldn t have kissed you. My boyfriends going to so pissed off at me! I mean...he ll find out...basically everyone in town is here....Sorry," the cringy mutters keep coming.

"I don't think he'll be pissed off at you...you see...me and him are good friends," he whispers in my ear and kisses my neck.

"Really?" I gasp, I want him so badly.

"I....really....need to talk to him. I've been so worried...I think he's mad at me. He's not...been....returning my calls. He...said...he would...be....here" I mutter back as he twists my hair.

"He's really not mad at you baby. He's right here"

_Then we start kissing again. This time I don't feel that bothered. Because I know exactly who I'm kissing._

**A/N I hope you get it! If you don't ill inform you in the next chapter. Reviews? Thanks :D **


	4. Loyality, love & betrayal to the max

I lightly pad along the cold floor of Jason's plush new apartment. His cotton shirt I'm wearing clings to me and I gently squint my eyes as the light invades my newly awoken eyes. I guess that's a plus to having a beautiful boyfriend, he had a new beautiful apartment which I virtually live in.

Things have changed so much recently. I've spent every day with the new Jason. He was pretty now, I remember how I reacted after I first saw him, and I virtually didn't recognise him at all. I could spend all day staring at his big eyes, full lips and his perfectly symmetrical face. Him and the other girl I had seen that day, her name is Katrina, where the only two pretties living in this block of apartments.

New pretties where moving into other apartments every day, everyone over the age of sixteen had to have the operation to, even my parents were due to go under the knife any day now. That was a bit creepy. I get that these people where genuinely beautiful, but not everyone wants to be operated on. My parents certainly don't, but it's becoming something that is compulsory for everyone. It seems like they are trying to create a world of beautiful people.

Jason is different now though, but I can't put my finger on it. I mean, he certainly has improved in some departments, like he looks a million times better and he's a much better kisser now...but he never fights with me. We used to fight all the time, now he avoids it like the plague, and he's always so god dam perky. Which is different...maybe having a new face really does make you a different person.

Is it weird that I sort of like my small eyes and my button nose that is way too small for pretty standards? I mentioned this to Jason and he went all defensive.

The conversation went something like this.

"Is it weird I sort of don't want the operation? I kinda like my face...the way it is...I don't want to look like everyone else," I mumble slowly.

"Come here," He puts on the wall screen.

He sits me in front of it, and takes my picture.

"Aw, you want a picture of me? That's so-," My face is then halved so it is perfectly symmetrical.

My eyes in the picture are made bigger and I look so much better. My skin looks amazing.

It doesn't look like me.

"Why wouldn't you want that Lily?" He whirls me around "I can't wait till your pretty! We can go to all the new bashes, it will be _so_ bubbly," His faces lights up.

"Why can't we go to the bashes now? We manage to get on fine before you went all pretty _on me.._.," He looks away.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that. Don't be such a buzz kill Lil; you know you aren't supposed to even be here in new pretty town. When you're pretty we won't have to sneak around all the time...," His guilty pretty eyes look into mine.

I feel completely distraught. Why can't he just love me the way I am? His eyes look apologetic so I pretend I'm fine. His arms are around mine, for a moment, everything is a perfect.

I'm not fine though.

Quickly I shake my head and forget that memory. Jason does love me. Quickly I nip out of the door to grab today's announcements. We still had to use the postal service until the new system was in place, where you 'ping' other people or something like that. The announcements tell us all about how the new scheme is coming along and how it is affecting everyone and all that jazz.

As I walk out the front door something zips past my face, scaring the living daylights out of me.

It's an ugly boy on a hoverboard.

He turns around, hopefully, to apologise.

"Sorry hun," he says quickly "You're ugly? _And you're in new pretty town_?" he gasps slowly.

"1. Ugly? Gee thanks. Nice way to greet someone. 2. My boyfriend lives here. Why are you here?" The worlds slip through my teeth.

"Do you not know, that's what we are now? Anyone normal is ugly. Your boyfriend lets you go to his apartment in new pretty town? Must be pretty loyal. I'm rebelling, because it's the only thing that's _fun_ anymore" His eyes light up.

"What do you mean?" I'm starting to dislike this boy.

"Well all my friends where over sixteen. They got the operation like 2 months ago. Mine is in two weeks...well let's cut to the chase. Basically, I snuck into new pretty town, met one of them, my best friend since we where littlies...and well..uh. This is what she said '_What are you doing here? Here's the number of my apartment. Call me when you are...not so ugly'_. That's why you're lucky...your boyfriend still talks to you. Lucy was all different...nothing like she used to be," His face is filled with sadness.

"Oh my god, that is horrible. She said that? Well Jason's been pretty good with me. Considering I'm so...you know...in comparison to him. He must love me quite alot," I say quickly.

"Just be careful. These new pretties don't seem to think before they act. If things don't work out, we can always talk sometime, or go hoverboarding . Hey, what dorm are you in?" He asks inquisitively.

"Uh, I got a letter saying I'm in the 5th dorm. I've been in my room once, but I've been staying with Jason here for the past two months..." I mutter impatiently.

"I'm in the 6th, I might see you around," and with that he zooms away at a much too high speed.

Strange but weirdly interesting guy, I could quite like him. It's nice talking to someone who isn't god like and beautiful; it brings you swiftly back down to earth.

After that interesting conversation I begin walking back up the stairs contemplating what the nameless boy said. With a flick of the wrist I turn the door knob.

"Jason," I cry out "Are you up yet?" I hear no reply so I walk to his bedroom.

I open the door to see him sitting their breathing heavily. His eyes alert and staring into mine. I pad over to him and sit on his bed, only to have my bum sit on something...or someone.

"OUCH!" A voice screams and sits bolt upright.

"What was that for? - Hey! Hi...Lily!" A pretty girl sits up in the bed beside Jason. Her hair is an ash blonde colour and her huge heavily lashed emerald piercing eyes stare into mine. She is unbelievably gorgeous. Pretty.

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE? " I shout at him so loudly the room shakes.

"Lily-la, it's me JOY! BOO! Look I'm all pretty now- so happy-making. Sorry about...this. You know what they say; it's easy to get swept off your feet in new pretty-"Jason cuts her off mid sentence.

"Lily, please. It's not what it looks like...well...we kissed...that's all. I swear," His eyes flash. He's lying.

"You said after I was pretty...that you where saving it...for me. It's over Jason. I never want to speak to you again," With that I leave.

He runs out after me. My new gorgeous ex best-friend just slept with my all too willing boyfriend. The tears stream down my cheeks in torrents. It's a dream, I pinch myself, and frankly all I can hear in my mind is her cute but menacing voice echoing in my mind.

"Please Lily," He says.

His big beautiful eyes plead for him.

"Not this time. I'm _done_," I walk out of the door crying so hard.

The nameless boy was right. His prediction couldn't have been more accurate than any tarriot card reader. Which left me thinking- _What cards can I play now?_


End file.
